


Body Heat

by YourGirlThursday



Series: Blind Spots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian stared at the device, marveling at how such a small object could tear such a large hole in his heart. </p>
<p>(Episode Tag for 4x02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.

Elsa stared at the shivering woman before her. Emma's general wellbeing had taken a severe nosedive. One moment they were talking about the pressure they felt, the next Emma was on the ground, a few shaky breaths from death.

Growing up in Arendelle gave Elsa an understanding of how exposure and hypothermia presented themselves. Emma's blue lips and struggle to breathe were indications that she was nearly at the end. Keeping her awake was the one thing Elsa could do to help. Emma's will seemed strong and at that point it could make all the difference between life and death.

"Emma, stay with me," Elsa pleaded. She shook Emma's arm, trying to jolt her new friend awake.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut. Elsa's chin wobbled slightly. She had done this. Her parents were right about how dangerous her powers were. She hadn't meant to harm Emma, but she'd done it with her impulsiveness.

Elsa reached for the black box Emma had been using to communicate with her father and the pirate. It surprised Elsa that Emma's father looked nearly her own age, but she had ice powers so really who was she to judge how magic worked. Elsa wasn't sure what the pirate's relationship with Emma was, but he clearly felt strongly for her. The way he called her name before the ice wall collapsed and on the black box were heartbreaking.

"He's never going to forgive himself."

Emma's whisper was thready, but it meant she was still clinging to life. Elsa clutched the black box in both hands. She almost didn't notice the way her fingers dug into the 'talk' button, the slightest pressure would allow everything to be heard by the others. She pulled back not wanting to project Emma's confession.

"My dad won't either, but my mom will convince him that he should. Their love can accomplish anything. They have each other and Neal and Henry. He knows I love him. Killian though…"

Emma's voice trailed off with a deep breath. Elsa feared it might be her last.

"He keeps sacrificing everything for me. He's followed me across realms and time. I've watched my parents before and wondered how it would feel to be loved like that, to deserve that kind of love. They're partners in all things. And I see that potential with Killian, but instead of taking the chance, I keep him at an arm's length and avoid him. I don't know how to love or be loved that unconditionally."

Emma's eyes open enough that she could make eye contact with Elsa. Her words were difficult to understand because she was shuddering.

"The other day I teased him about wanting to see what was on Netflix. Now it's all I want: sweatpants, blankets, a movie, and cuddling up on the couch with him. I would give anything right now for that. I would…"

Emma's eyes fell closed and her blue lips pressed themselves back together. Elsa let go of the black box. She barely registered the hiss that came out of it when she laid the item down. Her hands wrapped around Emma's shoulders.

"Wake up, Emma."

Elsa shook Emma harder than she intended to. She realized it was because she was shaking as well. Her lungs spasmed just as her throat clogged up. Tears she didn't notice forming made their way down her face.

Elsa knew Emma was fading fast. It was unlikely she would wake back up unless she was moved to someplace warmer. A cavern opened in Elsa's stomach at the thought of telling the others about Emma. It was now a strong possibility that Emma would never emerge from this ice prison alive. Elsa's thumb went back and forth over the button she was supposed to press. How was she going to tell these men that their loved one was inches from dying? How would they take hearing it from the woman whose fault it was?

A part deep inside Elsa, one she was deeply ashamed of, wondered that if Emma were to die, would these men still help find Anna.

Elsa willed herself to be strong enough to make the call, but she knew they would never understand her between the static and the tears. She would need to calm down enough and she wasn't there just yet.

* * *

Hook threw himself into David's car before the prince could even open his own door. The pirate clutched the walkie talkie to his chest, cradling it as though it were something precious. David knew it was to him though. It was his lifeline to Emma. If she needed him, if she wanted to talk, it was the only way they could communicate.

_It was the only way they could say goodbye if…_

David shook his head to clear out any of his less than hopeful thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand. It was the only thing that could save his daughter.

"You know that's police property," David stated. His eyes were on his hands as they fiddled with the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life. David quickly reversed it and barreled toward town.

"Do you truly believe I care about that at this moment?" Hook asked in irritation.

"Just a reminder that it's extremely nice of me to let you have that."

The comment was lighthearted, but the set of David's mouth made it clear that he was feeling anything but. His daughter was trapped in an ice cave, and their failure meant she was in danger.

"Thank you. I hope you know I'm going to everything in my power to get her back."

David kept his eyes on the road, but found a way to scrutinize Hook all the same. "You've demonstrated that before."

Hook rolled shoulders. "In case you missed the point of our discussion earlier, I am letting Emma set our pace. I intend to be whomever she needs in whatever capacity she requires. If she can only offer me friendship, I will be utterly devastated, but respect her wishes. If she merely wants a physical relationship, I'd give her that as well. She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions."

David's eyes narrowed at the idea of Hook and Emma having some kind of friends with benefits situation. He understood the point of what Hook was driving at though. Emma, not Hook, would define the relationship. It was unfair to blame him when he was doing whatever Emma wanted. That wasn't what David was questioning though. He wanted to know the depth of Hook's feelings. He'd seen evidence of something strong, but he wanted to hear it from Hook how dedicated he was to Emma. Hook had confessed his feelings long ago to David, but as another man and David needed to hear it again, knowing now that it was Hook talking.

"But what do _you_ want? And if you say 'whatever she's willing to give you' I may punch you in the face."

Hook let out a frustrated sigh. "You already know, but I shall tell you again. True Love is what I want from Emma, for Emma. I want to be her everything, not unlike your relationship with Snow White."

David could hear the unspoken titles Hook wants from that declaration: husband, father of her children, etc. He might not entirely approve of Hook, but his disdain lessened every day. At the rate it was going, he might even like this guy in a few months' time.

Maybe.

* * *

Killian walked toward the front door of the Chop Shop. He'd passed the store on multiple occasions, but never had a reason to go inside before. Now with David he had tracked down some demented shepherdess there and stolen her magical crook.

Elsa's voice was muffled slightly by static as it came through the walkie talkie.

"Emma passed out. She's still breathing, but I don't think she has much time left. The cold, it's too much for her."

Killian stared at the device, marveling at how such a small object could tear such a large hole in his heart. Telling David was hard, but necessary. They took off immediately for the ice wall. David's car went faster than any Storybrooke vessel Killian had ever been in. Killian handed over the walkie talkie as they parked. David knew the sister and would be their best bet for Emma's survival. It shattered Killian that Emma was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And then David did it. He talked Elsa into freeing Emma.

Emma crawled straight into arms, which was just as well because Killian would've torn her from David's arms. Holding her, touching her was how he was reassuring himself that she was alive. A small corner of Killian was delighted that she seemed to be doing the same thing.

Killian lifted her in his arms, cradling her body against his. Emma looped her arms under one shoulder and over the other to steady herself as they went down the ice wall. Killian shifted her weight some so he could see better

"Let me know if my hook gets in the way. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm so numb I probably wouldn't notice anyway." Emma chuckles breathlessly at the unamused look on Killian's face. "Joke. You're doing fine."

They made their way to the car without falling across the ice. Killian gently set Emma down so he could open the passenger door of the car. Emma frowned at it.

"Can't we sit in the back seat? Elsa can sit up front with David."

Killian's heart soared at that. He wasn't used to Emma trying to get close to him, thinking of them as a 'we.'

Emma climbed in the backseat, stopping in the middle. Killian went in after her. He'd barely arranged himself when Emma swung herself across his lap. Her feet sat between Killian's thigh and the door. She moved around a bit before deciding that she should be facing the opposite direction. They adjusted themselves until Emma's back could rest along the door with Killian's thighs bracketed by Emma's butt and heels. Her knees were pressing into the middle of his rib cage while her head nestled in the space between his neck and shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. Killian was unsure of how he should respond to this closeness. He decided that for right now he would give in to his impulse to hold her as near as he could.

"So warm," Emma murmured. "I feel like a vampire only instead of stealing blood, I'm stealing your warmth."

Killian would've laughed if he wasn't still worried about her. "Do you want my coat? I should've offered it to you straightaway, but I didn't think about it. I can get it off now if you'd like."

Emma buried her face deeper into Killian, her nose chilling his collarbone. "Don't move."

Killian sighed as David opened the door to the backseat. He raised a sardonic eyebrow at the sight of his daughter curled into Killian's lap.

"You two doing okay?" David asked.

"Can she borrow your jacket, mate? It would be hard to remove mine in our current configuration." Killian gestured to Emma snuggling closer to him.

David looked like he wanted to make some sort of protective, fatherly comment. He held himself in check and shucked off his jacket.

"Here. We'll be home soon and get you some blankets, sweetheart. I'm glad you're alright."

David carefully draped the jacket around Emma. She fisted her hands into it, pulling it close. David dropped a quick kiss on her head before shutting the door. Elsa and David took their seats and the four were soon on their way. David called Henry on the way over to fill him in and get him to start piling up the blankets for Emma. Mary Margaret had sent a text saying as soon as she got the power working that she would be home. David decided not to worry her for the moment and wait to tell her about Emma.

When they arrived at the apartment, Emma waited for David to get out first so he could help her out. She teetered slightly on her feet as he threw his jacket around her shoulders. Killian offered to carry her or stabilize her, whichever she thought best. Surprising everyone, Emma asked to be carried again.

Before Killian reached the final step, Henry flung the door open. He had already set up a chair in the living room with stacks of blankets nearby. Killian carefully set Emma down on the floor. She practically flopped into the chair. Her strength was nearly gone. Killian rearranged David's jacket, pulling it tighter around her frame. He made a move to grab one of the many blankets Henry had out. Emma grabbed his forearm tugged on it gently.

"Stay."

Killian wasn't sure what exactly that word was. A plea? A request? A command? All he knew was that he would do whatever Emma asked of him. He sank down to the floor, kneeling beside the chair Emma was seated in. Emma's hand fluttered around Killian's arm. He had no idea what she was doing, but figured it out when her cold hand latched onto his wrist. He gently turned his hand so that it clasped hers. As Elsa, Henry, and David settled the blankets around her Emma interlaced her fingers with Killian's. She made a point of squeezing his hands to emphasize that she was choosing to hold hands this way.

Killian had been with many women and even loved one, but that moment, that touch, felt like the most intimate touch he'd ever shared with someone.

* * *

It shocked Emma that her father offered Killian a place to stay that night. Things would be crowded enough in the Nolan household. Baby Neal slept with his parents in the downstairs bedroom. Henry had an air mattress in Emma's room upstairs that he usually slept on. Tonight, however, Elsa was going to sleep on that downstairs while Henry shared Emma's bed with her. That left the impossibly tiny, green couch or one of the many arm chairs for Killian. Neither option seemed appealing. He didn't even blink twice at the couch. It was half his height so his legs would rest over the end of the couch. It didn't seem like it would be comfortable, but he said that he'd slept under worse conditions. He was sticking around because he didn't want to leave her, comfort be damned.

The thought chipped away again at the walls around Emma's heart. She missed him already even though they were under the same roof. Emma waited for Henry's breathing to even out. Once he was asleep, Emma swiped one of the many blankets she had and tiptoed downstairs.

Killian's eyes were closed, but he seemed too tense to be sleeping. As Emma approached he opened one eye. The rest of his body lay immobile.

"Oh good. You're awake," Emma whispered. "I wouldn't want you to wake up, confused."

"Why would I be confused?" Killian asked.

Emma explained by gingerly sitting on the couch. She arranged herself so her head rested just below the hollow in Killian's throat. Emma fluffed her blanket so it covered the two of them. She ran her fingers down his arm, tracing patterns on his skin.

Killian made some sort of noise that Emma had difficulty deciphering.

"Were you cold?"

The slight tremble in his voice tells Emma how crucial her answer is to him. It's strange to her that she has so much power over him.

"That's not why I'm here, if that's what you're asking."

Killian's hand moved to rest along Emma's back. He trailed it along the ridges of her spine.

"Is that so?"

Emma leaned further into his body.

"It is."

Killian's arms drew Emma closer to his body.

"This feels so strange."

Emma stiffened, not sure how to interpret that comment. Was this his way of backing off? After all this time and waiting, he chose now to end things?

"I'm not used to being affectionate with you. I say things and I get to look at you and do things for you, but I never really get to touch you. It's all I want to do sometimes. Tangle my fingers in your hair. Run my fingers along you cheek. Hold your hand. Have my arm around you. Just being this close to you is something I desperately wanted, but never thought I could initiate. I try to let you take the lead on that sort of thing."

As Killian lists each way he wants to touch Emma, he shows her as well. They're all fairly chaste actions, but each touch warms Emma to the tips of her toes. She nuzzles further into his chest, placing a few light kisses as she goes.

"I don't think this is what your parents had in mind when they let me stay over, love."

Emma shrugs as best as she can. "They can take it as a statement. I like you enough to join you on the uncomfortable as hell couch when I have a bed upstairs. I'm an adult."

Emma could practically hear Killian smile. Somehow this conversation was so much easier in the dark when she couldn't look him in the eye, gauge his reactions.

"That you are," Killian agreed.

"Plus, seriously like we're going to have sex on this couch when it's out in the open? That's a stretch. I doubt even Henry will be weirded out by this."

Killian laughed and kissed the top of Emma's head. "As much as I'm enjoying this, it's been a very long day and I think we should both sleep."

Emma yawned and burrowed deeper into Killian's chest. "You may have a point. Good night."

Killian is hers if she wants him.

And Emma's nearly ready to collect.

* * *

Mary Margaret's eyes shot open at the sound of Neal's shrieking. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was an unholy hour that her son was waking her up at. Mary Margaret shuffled as quickly as she could over to the little prince. She picked him up and went into the kitchen, humming to try to keep his screams at bay.

There were a lot of people trying to sleep in the apartment. It was tempting to let him wake everyone. Misery did love company, but Mary Margaret was feeling magnanimous even if it was 3AM.

She heard rustling coming from the living room as she entered the kitchen. A bleary eyed Emma emerged from the shadows. Mary Margaret felt a smirk pull at the corner of her mouth. That's definitely not where her daughter started her night. She knew nothing too sexy happened. That couch was damned impossible to navigate during sex. David and she tried it several times without much luck. It was too short and was at an awkward incline. Plus, Mary Margaret knew that the lack of a door and lock would keep them at bay. Emma would never have sex anywhere Henry could blunder into. Mary Margaret supposed that was her fault for the awkwardness of taco night.

"He hungry?" Emma gestured at her brother. Her inability to use complete sentences was telling of how asleep she still was.

"Yes."

Mary Margaret unbuttoned the top of her nightshirt and unsnapped her nursing bra. She held her son up so he would feed.

Emma looked uneasily behind her. She positioned herself so she could see the couch Killian was currently sleeping on.

"Are you seriously worried that your boyfriend is going to see my boobs before he sees yours?"

"Mom," Emma hissed in embarrassment.

"I'm too tired to care, but I'll turn around if you want me to."

Emma groaned and put her head in her hands. "I can't wait until you're fully rested all the time."

"You and me both. Being blunt and unfunny is weird."

Neal chose that moment to stop feeding. He pulled back so Mary Margaret threw a cloth over her shoulder and started to burp him.

"So your father told me something interesting tonight."

Emma made a noise that Mary Margaret interpreted as 'go on.'

"He thinks Killian is in love with you."

Emma's eyes widened. She started to talk, but Mary Margaret continued on conversationally. "It's interesting that he's just noticing that and isn't sure. I've known for months. Henry was shipping you guys before he even got his memories back. The man tried to break the ice wall down two separate times with just his hook. If that's not love I don't know what is. No wonder it finally got through to your father."

"I'm not hearing this. You must be a crazy dream or something."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "We all approve by the way, not that you need our approval, but it's nice to have."

Neal chose that moment to burp loudly. Mary Margaret wiped his mouth and set down the cloth.

"See even your brother likes him."

Mary Margaret patted Emma's shoulder as she passed. Her daughter looked mortified, but Mary Margaret was pleased with their talk. She'd given some good advice to her daughter and fed her baby.

Apparently she was more efficient at 3AM.


End file.
